Logan Paul
Logan Alexander Paul (born: ) is an American YouTuber, singer, song writer and actor. Logan started his career as a Vine creator and began creating YouTube videos on his current YouTube channel, Logan Paul Vlogs, following Vine’s closing. Logan Paul currently has over 18.1 million subscribers and over 3.8 billion views on the channel along with having many more followers on platforms such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. His channel was the fifth fastest growing channel on YouTube in 2017 and due to this, entered the top 50 most subscribed late that year (currently at a ranking of #39), making him be the youngest person on that list. He is one of the most financially successful YouTubers of all time. Early Life Logan Paul was born on April 1 (April Fools Day), 1995 in Westlake, Ohio. He was the first son of realtor Greg Paul and Pamela Paul (now Stepnick due to remarriage). Pamela has claimed Logan to be of English, German, Irish, Scottish and Welsh descent. He is also of 1/16 Ashkenazi Jewish descent, as he descends from Isidore Buxbaum, the son of a Jewish couple from Germany and Hungary. On January 1997, his younger brother Jake was born in Cleveland, Ohio. When he was 10 years old, Logan started to create his own content for a YouTube channel called Zoosh. And later on named Ldogandjslice. About Before starting his primary vlogging channel, Logan had previously created a channel in 2013 known as TheOfficialLoganPaul but stopped uploading on the channel in 2017. Logan’s most popular video ever is currently FULL SONG: The Fall Of Jake Paul (Official Video) FEAT. Why Don’t We. Logan Paul first hit fame on the platform Vine starting from 2013, where he would upload random skits whilst attending high school and later college (in which he dropped out of). However, he was only reasonable well known popular and was known very little outside of Vine. Once Vine shut down, in 2016 Logan started pursuing an acting career and was in the film Baywatch, in which he was only included in a deleted scene. He also has done a collab with the Rock the same year in a video, however, besides the acting industry, he still wasn't well known at the time. Logan finally hit YouTube mainstream fame when he uploaded the song titled Help Me Help You on May 18th, 2017 on TheOfficialLoganPaul channel which is currently his last upload on that channel, in which the music video hit #1 on trending (before Jake hit YouTube mainstream fame two weeks later). Very few big YouTubers, however, knew about the YouTube music video but however one example of a big YouTuber discovering and making a video on that is LeafyIsHere. Weeks later Logan uploaded the song mentioned below which caused him more mainstream fame on YouTube, and later with the January 2018 controversy, he has gained almost all mainstream attention. Ancestry and Family Logan's maternal grandfather was Willbur R. "Spike" Meredith III (1936-2010), who was the son of Professor Willbur R. "Rob" Meredith II (1908-1984) and Lilian Buxbaum (1909-1984). Rob, Logan's maternal great-grandfather, was the son of Wilbur Robert Meredith (1871-1929) and Mary Davies. Lillian, Logan's great-grandmother was the daughter of Isidore "Harry" Buxbaum. Harry's parents were both Jews; his father was from Germany and his mother was Hungarian. Harry was also the husband of Lillian McLean, who was of German descent on her mother's side and English descent on her father's side. Controversy Jake Paul Drama On May 30th, 2017, Logan's younger brother Jake uploaded his own song named It's Everyday Bro. ''In the song, Jake roasted his ex-girlfriend Alissa, as well as calling out a lot of different YouTubers (Like PewDiePie). As a result, many YouTubers responded to Jake's song with criticism. Logan's Song After a while, Logan uploaded the half version of his song against his own brother named The Fall Of Jake Paul Feat. Why Don’t We. As expected, Logan roasted his brother on multiple things in the video. Logan actually decided first not to upload the full version until Jake went too far, making Logan eventually release the full song. In the full clip Jake's ex-girlfriend Alissa is seen with Logan in the background. At the end of the video, Logan and Alissa actually kissed or it appeared they were going to. Eventually, Alissa got into a relationship with another American YouTuber known today as FaZe Banks. Jake Responds On July 1st 2017, Jake released his song titled '''Logang Sucks (DISS TRACK) Official Music Video'. In the video Jake basically roasted Logan & his fan base. At the end of the whole drama, Jake and Logan actually made up, with the song that got posted on Jake's YouTube channel: I Love You Bro. Many think the brothers did it all as a publicity stunt, and there was never in fact any "beef" to begin with. Suicide Forest Although his brother and he had their fair share of controversies, it all paled in Comparison in what Logan did next. The action that almost destroyed his Channel, Wealth and Fame. On December 31, 2017, Logan Paul uploaded a video to his vlogging channel that shows him going into the "Suicide Forest" in Japan. Throughout his vlog and even in his thumbnail, the suicide victim hanging on a tree is visible. Once he saw the corpse, he repeatedly zoomed in on it and made insensitive comments, jokes and body language. Many massive YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, boogie2988, Marcus Dibble, Michael Green, Anna Akana, Philip DeFranco, Keemstar, Scarce, among others, as well as massive celebrities such as Aaron Paul, Chrissy Teigen, Danielle Bregoli (Logan's friend prior to the incident), Harvey Levin, Whoopi Goldberg, Dr. Phil, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, even some members of his family, and many other celebrities and content creators as well as multiple online, television, and radio news and talk show sources, condemned him for showing the material to his young audience, ruling it disrespectful, foolish, selfish, disgusting, and disturbing, although some did support him. Before Logan deleted the video, it had accumulated over 6.5 million views, over 600,000 likes and was on trending, all in the span of one day. Logan has since apologized, twice, but his actions are still being criticized. After, the video was archived and reuploaded, thousands of times throughout the internet. This controversy is being said to be "the end of Logan's career" by many in and out of the YouTube community due to the backlash. Logan has since been banned from multiple countries, wanted by the Japanese Police, has been pulled from nearly all his sponsors such as Pepsi, pulled from gaining revenue from ads on YouTube, seen a dramatic decline in his merch sales, pulled from Google Preferred, banned from Vine 2 (sequel Vine app) had his scenes from the movies he has guest starred in, cut. Various of his past and upcoming online video series or parts in others cut from YouTube and YouTube Red, and although has been forgiven by some in the YouTube community, has been the subject of belittling memes and parodies. Some believe if Logan Paul didn't have such an influence and was a money draw to YouTube, he would've gotten kicked off of YouTube already. Logan deliberately took his sight away from the media although two pictures of Logan can be seen after the controversy of him walking down a streetway in a gray hoodie with his hair uncombed with a new slightly grown beard. Many perceived him as seeming "old, sad, tired" and even observed he added some weight to his body. There was also a picture of a Squad car, police officers, and security guards in the front of Logan's mansion, perhaps to protect him from haters trying to confront him which has already happened at least a couple times. Shortly after the incident and his "So Sorry" video, Logan got a haircut possibly due to him being in a bad mood. A mirrored version of the entire video is currently still available via Liveleaks (people should watch this at their own discretion). On January 24, 2018, Logan Paul returned to YouTube after many reports saying he would return on that day, presenting documentation of him interviewing suicide victims and activists resulting in him learning more on the subject of suicide as an effort to show the mainstream media and public that he is learning and growing as a human being. In the video, he mentioned he was donating $1,000,000 to suicide prevention organizations, will educate others on the topic of suicide and be an advocate for suicide prevention. The video has so far received mostly positive reception and a high view count in a short amount of time, While some say that he only did it to gain back the respect of his Followers. Logan has been vlogging on YouTube daily again since February 4, 2018, with the reception being mixed. KSI vs. Logan Paul After KSI and Joe Weller settled their beef in a boxing match, that KSI won, the Moderator/Commentator reminded KSI to call out some people. KSI decided to call out Jake “Pool”, Logan “Pool”, any of the “Pools”. Logan didn’t think anything about it until after he came back to YouTube, he then made a video talking about the fight. He had made multiple videos about the fight from then on out. Trivia *Logan Paul Vlogs is the third out of the only six YouTube channels to hit 3 million milestones in a month, doing so in June 2017. YouTube's YouTube channel, YouTube Spotlight, who holds the record of gaining the most YouTube subscribers in a year, doing so in 2013, hit 3 million milestones in November 2013, the same month it surpassed PewDiePie's channel to become the most subscribed on YouTube for the first time. PewDiePie himself hit 3 million milestones in December 2013, the same month he reclaimed his most subscribed spot for the third time from YouTube Spotlight to this day. Irmãos Neto also hit 3 million milestones, doing so in August 2017, as well as T-Series, doing so since December 2017 and Ninja, doing so in March 2018. **Coincidentally, 2017 is YouTube's fastest growing year for subscribers since 2013. *Logan Paul's fandom name is "Logang", and the fans are called "Logangsters". *Logan Paul is known to "plug" affiliations with him in his videos. *Logan Paul has only 85% of his testicle as he lost 15% when he fell “balls” first on a chair whilst making a vine to share on the, now canceled, Vine App. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: December 3, 2016. *2 million subscribers: January 21, 2017. *3 million subscribers: March 16, 2017. *4 million subscribers: April 18, 2017. *5 million subscribers: June 3, 2017. *6 million subscribers: June 13, 2017. *7 million subscribers: June 29, 2017. *8 million subscribers: July 15, 2017. *9 million subscribers: July 29, 2017. *10 million subscribers: August 12, 2017. *11 million subscribers: August 31, 2017. *12 million subscribers: September 24, 2017. *13 million subscribers: October 29, 2017. *14 million subscribers: November 30, 2017. *15 million subscribers: December 27, 2017. *16 million subscribers: January 20, 2018. *17 million subscribers: March 21, 2018. *18 million subscribers: August 6, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 14, 2017. *2 billion views: October 3, 2017. *3 billion views: January 5, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views